Damn your eyes
by Blue Daisiess
Summary: Damn you, summary... Magnus próbuje zakończyć swój związek z Alekiem, który jest zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Czy mu się uda?


**Helloł!**

**MNO przeczytane? ^^ Piszcie do mnie, jak wrażenia! **

**Nowy one-shot tymczasem, inspirowany piosenką Etty James "Damn your eyes".**

* * *

_I can do what I want__  
__I'm in complete control__  
__That's what I tell myself_

Nucę cicho pod nosem w rytm muzyki wydobywającej się z szafy grającej. Sala jest pusta. Tylko ja i barman krzątający się po zapleczu znajdujemy się w budynku. Obrzucam spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie. Jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej było wypełnione po brzegi. Ludzie, tańczący na parkiecie, wirujący i piękni. Nie obchodziło ich _jutro,_ nie obchodziło ich _wczoraj_, żyli tym, co _teraz_. Byli zachwycający.

Siedzę na wysokim stołku, opierając się niedbale o blat za moimi plecami. Dopijam swój alkohol. Wciąż mam przed oczami żywe ruchy kobiet i mężczyzn, ich śmiech. Dalej, przy stołach hazardowych, zebrała się spora grupka. Zaczęli grę. Każdy as komentowali żywymi okrzykami.

Wciąż zerkam mimo woli na drzwi, tak jak i zerkałem przez całą noc.

Tym razem jednak go widzę. Stoi w drzwiach z rozczochranymi włosami, roziskrzonymi oczami i emanującą z serca niepewnością.

_I got a mind of my own__  
__I'll be alright alone__  
__Don't need anybody else_

Czuję złość. Czemu tak długo kazałeś mi czekać?

Tym razem nie będzie wybaczenia. Tym razem ruszam na przód, a ty zostajesz w tyle.

_Alec, Alec, Alec. Mój słodki Alec. _

Już więcej nie nazwę cię swoim. A ty nie będziesz miał nade mną więcej kontroli.

Z tym postanowienie odkładam szklankę. Wstaję z nonszalancją. On obserwuje. Pewnie sądzi, że podejdę do niego i powitam pocałunkiem. Nic z tego, najdroższy.

Idę, choć czuję dziwny ból z każdym krokiem przybliżającym mnie do nieuniknionego. _To koniec_, ćwiczę w myśli, by móc to za chwilę wymówić. Bez niego będzie mi lepiej. Samemu, ale przynajmniej bez niego. _Tak naprawdę niewiele się zmieni, co?,_ pytam siebie.

_I gave myself a good talkin' to__  
__No more bein' a fool for you__  
__And when I see you all I remember__  
__Is how you make me wanna surrender_

Im bliżej podchodzę, tym szybciej bije moje serce. Tak było zawsze, od pierwszego dnia. To nic nowego, jednak nigdy nie nienawidziłem tego tak bardzo jak w tym momencie.

Kilka sekund zajmie mi znalezienie się przy nim, a potem przerwę ostatnią nić, która mnie przy nim trzyma. Nie spuszczam z niego wzroku, a on ze mnie. Przygląda się moim ruchom tymi bystrymi oczami, które tak ko-

Już nie. Nigdy więcej żadnego _kocham._

We wszystkich książkach tuż przed śmiercią bohaterom przelatuje przed oczyma całe życie. Ja widzę naszą znajomość, od samego początku. Czy to oznacza, że w pewnym sensie umieram?

Poznaliśmy się na przyjęciu zaręczynowym naszego wspólnego znajomego. Nie. To był jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Ja go ledwie znałem. A mimo to nienawidzę go bardziej niż kogokolwiek przedtem. Za to, że to przez niego ja i Alec – że to przez niego my – że nie dostaliśmy szansy.

_Zasługujemy na tą pieprzoną szansę!_, skomlę w myślach.

Widzę tamtą noc. Jego oczy były chmurne, ciskały gromami w każdego, kto spróbował z nim rozmawiać. Cierpiał. Nie rozumiałem.

Ktoś nas zapoznał.

Zakochałem się. Tak po prostu.

A potem zobaczyłem, przejrzałem na oczy. To jak na niego patrzył. Mimo że go to niszczyło, że go to unieszczęśliwiało, to patrzył tylko na niego. A on zakładał pierścionek zaręczynowy na palec kogoś innego.

Słyszałem jak jego serce pęka. Nie mogłem tego znieść.

Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Poszliśmy na plażę. Wszedł do wody w ubraniu. Poszedłem za nim. Było lodowato. Płynął, wynurzył się cały mokry. Sądził, że nie zobaczę jego łez. Zobaczyłem. Otarłem je. Scałowałem własnymi ustami.

Pamiętam jego ciało, niepewne, początkowo niechętne. A potem, jak się poddało. Jak pozwolił mi się z nim kochać na tamtej plaży.

Spotykaliśmy się od tamtej nocy regularnie. Ile to już było od tamtego czasu? Trzy lata?

Śmieję się sam z siebie w myślach_. Jakbyś nie wiedział! Minęły dokładnie trzy lata, dwa miesiące i szesnaście dni. _

Dokładnie tysiąc sto siedemdziesiąt dwa dni bezsensownej miłości. Która dziś się skończy.

_Szkoda, że nie umiałem zdobyć twojej miłości. Co za wielka szkoda. Uczyniłbym cię tak cholernie szczęśliwym, Alexandrze Lightwood. Ale ty nigdy nie kochałeś nikogo poza nim, chociaż tak bardzo się starałem. To zawsze będzie tylko on. _

_No more bein' a fool for you. _Cholerna Etta wie, o czym śpiewa.

Staję naprzeciw niego. Mierzę go spojrzeniem. Wygląda jakby się wahał. Chce coś powiedzieć. Jego policzki płoną czerwienią, a oczy ukrywa w cieniu rzęs_. To lepiej_, myślę. Gdy spojrzę w te oczy od razu się zawaham.

Otwieram usta, by powiedzieć to, co od tak dawna już chciałem powiedzieć.

-Przepraszam. – Zaskakuje mnie. Przez chwilę nie wiem, o co mu chodzi. Potem do mnie dociera. Zaciskam usta w wąską kreskę, czuję wściekłość. Powiem to! Teraz to powiem!

Wcale nie. Zamiast tego z moich ust płyną inne słowa:

-Tak wiele razy się spóźniałeś, tak wiele razy nie przychodziłeś. Można się przyzwyczaić. Nie musisz przepraszać. _– Dlaczego to jeszcze ciągniesz, ty pieprzony idioto? Skończ to!_

Kręci głową. Jestem zmieszany i niepewny.

Podnosi wzrok.

_Damn your eyes__  
__For takin' my breath away__  
__Makin' me wanna stay__  
__Damn your eyes__  
__For getting my hopes up high__  
__Makin' me fall in love again__  
__Damn your eyes_

Tonę. Znowu to samo. To nigdy się nie kończy. Nigdy się nie uwolnię.

Jeszcze próbuję walczyć, jeszcze próbuję to skończyć. _No, dalej, Magnus. To tylko dwa słowa._

-Mój dziadek dziś umarł – mówi. Zamieram na chwilę. Zaraz potem wyrzucam ręce w górę, owijam ramiona wokół niego, przyciskam mocno do siebie. Czuję, jak jego spięte mięśnie rozluźniają się pod wpływem mojej bliskości.

_Teraz nie mogę go zostawić. Jeszcze nie. Jeszcze trochę poczekam. To byłoby okrutne teraz z nim zerwać, nawet jeśli nic dla niego nie znaczę_, mówię sobie w myślach. Choć czuję się przez to jeszcze bardziej żałosny, oddycham z ulgą. Mam kolejną wymówkę, by zostać.

_It's always the same__  
__You say that you'll change__  
__Some how you never do__  
__I believe all your lies__  
__Look in your eyes__  
__You make it all seem true_

Myślę o tym, jak czasem na mnie patrzył. Można by to pomylić nawet z miłością. Ale nie. To mogło być pożądanie, może przywiązanie. Ale nie miłość. Tylko na jedną osobę patrzy z miłością. Nawet jeśli ta osoba ma żonę i małe dziecko.

Ale przecież wiedziałem, w co się pakuję. Wiedziałem, że to się nie zmieni.

Czasem tylko ta myśl jest tak trudna… Że kochasz kogoś, kto nie kocha ciebie.

_I guess I see what I wanna see__  
__Or is my heart just deceiving me__  
__And with that look I know so well__  
__I fall completely under your spell_

I te oczy, te przeklęte niebieskie oceany. To ich wina. To przez nie. Zwodzące bestie. Czasem naprawdę myślę, że dostrzegam w nich uczucie. Choć to jedynie moje własne urojenie.

Czy jeśli teraz uwierzę w to kłamstwo, w tę zmyśloną miłość, to czy będę szczęśliwy? Może nauczę go siebie kochać?

_Boże mój_, wzdycham w myślach. _Zabij mnie, bo inaczej nie uwolnię się od tego przekleństwa, jakim jest ten chłopak. _

Odsuwa się ode mnie, ale tylko trochę. Czuję jeszcze na sobie jego ciepło.

_Damn your eyes__  
__For takin' my breath away__  
__Makin' me wanna stay__  
__Damn your eyes__  
__For getting my hopes up high__  
__Makin' me fall in love again__  
__Damn your eyes_

-Magnus – mówi z dziwną czułością. Jego oczy płoną jak pochodnie. – Przepraszam.

-Za co przepraszasz? – Już nic nie wiem.

Odsuwa się jeszcze trochę. Wtedy to we mnie uderza. _Głupcze, nie potrafiłeś sam tego skończyć, więc on to skończy. _

Czekam na te słowa. Czekam, aż mnie całkiem zniszczy.

Ale on nic nie mówi. Sięga do tylnej kieszeni i wyjmuje z niej bawełnianą chusteczkę. Coś jest w nią owinięte, ale dostrzegam, co to takiego dopiero, gdy rozwija materiał.

Pierścień. Z wygrawerowaną literą „L", którą tworzą cienkie faliste pnącza, taki sam, jaki ma na swoim palcu.

Patrzę na niego, nie rozumiejąc.

-Opowiadałem ci o moim dziadku – mówi cicho. – Jemu pierwszemu powiedziałem, że jestem gejem. A on powiedział: „Okay. A kupiłeś te jajka, jak cię prosiłem?" – Jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech, smutny, sentymentalny. – To jest jego pierścień. Jest ich kilka w naszej rodzinie. Nie ma już żadnego męskiego potomka, który mógłby go otrzymać, więc pozostałby bez właściciela. Ale dziadek powiedział dziś, że mam go dać komuś, kogo kocham – mówi, a moje serce nagle zaczyna bić niesamowicie szybko. – Szedłem do Jace'a. – I nagle też zatrzymuje się i pęka.

_Alexandrze Lightwood, jesteś okrutny._

-Sądziłem, że dam mu to, nie wspominając o części z kochaniem. Zwykły podarunek dla najlepszego przyjaciela, jednej z najważniejszych dla mnie osób, brata. Ale wtedy się zatrzymałem i nie mogłem pójść dalej. Nie mogłem mu tego dać, bo to oznaczałoby zmarnowanie daru, który otrzymałem od dziadka. Nie dlatego, że nie powiedziałbym mu prawdy – urywa na chwilę. Spogląda na mnie tymi ogromnymi, niebieskimi oczami. Czy to możliwe, by moje serce wciąż go kochało, pomimo tego, że było złamane? – Ale dlatego, że go nie kocham.

_You came deliberately deceiving me__  
__Makin' me see what I wanna see_

Kamienieję.

-Kocham ciebie – wyznaje. I widzę to, naprawdę to widzę. Miłość. Wylewa się z jego oczu łzami. Miłość, którą powstrzymywał, której nie pozwalał zaistnieć. Której się bał. Sam zaczynam się bać, widząc jak wiele jej dla mnie ma.

-Nienawidzę cię za to, co ze mną zrobiłeś– słyszę swój głos. – I chciałem dziś z tobą zerwać.

Przez chwilę nie reaguje. Sądzi, że się przesłyszał. Patrzy mi głębiej w oczy i widzi, że nie kłamię. Potem wydaje zduszony jęk z głębi gardła. Jego oczy, okrągłe jak spodki, wylewają w jednym momencie jeszcze więcej łez.

-Ja… - duka. – Boże, nie. Nie, Magnus. Nie. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. – Upada na kolana i chlipie na zimnej podłodze.

Klękam przy nim. Unoszę jego podróbek do góry. Chce odwrócić wzrok. Nie pozwalam mu. Ten jeden raz mam dosyć siły. Teraz to ja zdaję się być oprawcą. Katem, smagającym go ciężarem bolesnej miłości.

-Straciłem cię? – Drży.

Sięgam po jego dłoń. Jego knykcie są zbielałe od zaciskania dłoni mocno w pięść. Rozkładam jego palce. Dotykam pierścienia, obracam go w palcach i unoszę na poziom naszych oczu.

Słyszę jak wypuszcza powietrze ze świstem, gdy widzi, że wsuwam srebrny sygnet na serdeczny palec.

-Nie straciłeś mnie – mówię, delikatnie gładząc jego policzek. – Właśnie mnie zdobyłeś.

Schylam się po pocałunek, a jest on słodki i długi, i pełen pożądania i tęsknoty.

Całujemy się jak nigdy przedtem; on wreszcie wiedząc, co czuje i ja wiedząc, że czuje.

_Damn your eyes__  
__For takin' my breath away__  
__Makin' me wanna stay__  
__Damn your eyes__  
__For getting my hopes up high__  
__Makin' me fall in love again__  
__Damn your eyes_

-Ekhm – słyszę chrząknięcie dobiegające skądś za mną. Powoli zdejmuję swoje wargi z ust Aleca, ale jestem na tyle blisko, by mógł wciąż czuć na nich mój ciepły oddech. Patrzę prosto w te oczy.

Oczy, które _kocham_. Oczy chłopca, który jest _mój._

Uśmiecham się lekko, on też. A te przeklęte oczy lśnią jak nocne niebo pełne gwiazd. Odbierają mi rozum, osuwam się w ciemność mojego pragnienia.

-Co ty mi robisz? – dyszę, ukrywając twarz w zagięciu jego szyi.

-Hej, chłopcy – słyszę ochrypły głos barmana. – Wiem, młodość i te sprawy. Ja to rozumiem. Ale jak chcecie dreszczyku emocji w swoim życiu seksualnym, to błagam, znajdźcie sobie inny bar, na środku którego planujecie to zrobić, bo ja już takie przypadki miałem i wiem z doświadczenia, że po wszystkim ludziom się raczej nie chce po sobie sprzątać – kończy z rozbrajającą powagą.

Alec się śmieje. Jego ciepła dłoń zaciska się mocniej na mojej. Szybko się podnosi i ciągnie mnie za sobą do wyjścia.

Wypadamy na zewnątrz. Odrobinę chłodne powietrze letniej nocy przytula nas do siebie. Alec mnie prowadzi i wiem już, że pójdę za nim wszędzie.

Wszędzie okazuje się plażą. Tą samą, gdzie zaczęło się nasze uczucie. Czy raczej moje uczucie i zalążek uczucia, które miało z czasem rozkwitnąć w Alecu.

-Chodź. Mam ochotę na kąpiel w oceanie – mówi i ściąga już z siebie koszulkę z Wojowniczymi Żółwiami Ninja. Rzuca ją gdzieś w piasek. Idzie w stronę wody, gdzieś w międzyczasie zdejmuje spodnie_. Jest taki piękny._

Podążam za nim. Próbuję się nieporadnie rozebrać, jednocześnie całkiem się nie zatrzymując. Ściągam obcisłe jeansy i tracę równowagę. Padam na piasek. Mocuję się z odzieżą, by wyciągnąć nogę z nogawki. Udaje mi się to po bliżej niesprecyzowanym czasie.

Alec stoi z kostkami zanurzonymi w wodzie i śmieje się ze mnie. Uśmiecham się trochę naburmuszony. Jego mina w jednej chwili ulega zmianie. Jego uśmiech przybiera filuterny wyraz. Przesuwa dłonią wzdłuż tułowia, docierając do gumki od bokserek i pozbywa się ich.

Widzę jego zadowolony z siebie uśmiech i słyszę w głowie rytm mojego przyspieszającego serca. Obserwuję jak przeskakuje między falami, a potem jego piękne, blade ciało zanurza się i znika w ciemnej wodzie.

Zrywam się na równe nogi, pozbywam bielizny i wbiegam za nim do wody. Czeka na mnie, aż do niego dopłynę. A gdy znajduję się przy nim, wplata swoje palce w moje mokre włosy i przygarnia mnie mocno do siebie. To najbardziej intymny moment, jaki kiedykolwiek przeżyłem. Unosimy się na wodzie, obnażone są nie tylko nasze ciała, ale i dusze. Nie ma więcej kłamstwa; nie ma wahania.

Jest jedność. On i ja.

A w głowie huczy mi jeszcze ta piosenka. _Damn your eyes._


End file.
